


Daita cant cook

by Mx_Mossy_Writes



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cute, F/F, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Mossy_Writes/pseuds/Mx_Mossy_Writes
Summary: my two ocs daita and aoi being cute
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Daita cant cook

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this like two years ago so its kinda shitty but oh well take it, probably wont upload too often idk

It was three am in the morning and Aikawa Daita could not sleep. She quietly got of the bed careful not to disturb Aoi sleeping next to her. She made her way into the kitchen and pulled out a couple of bowls, flour, eggs, sugar and other various baking items. She also grabbed her headphones, which she borrowed (read: stole) from Aoi. She put the headphones on and turned on her music, while also pulling out a recipe book Aoi had bought to make treats a long time ago but it never ended up being used by her at least. She flipped to a brownie recipe and moved around the kitchen slipping the phone into her back pocket. She threw sugar, flour, cocoa, butter, eggs and vanilla into a bowl after preheating the oven, then she mixed it all together. While she was waiting for the oven to preheat she grabbed a pan and sprayed anti stick stuff on it. She poured the batter in the pan and put into the oven softly humming through the entire process of making the brownies 

~~

Back in their bedroom Aoi woke up due to the cold from Daita’s side of the bed. She grabbed around for her glasses and put them on. From the kitchen she heard quiet humming and shuffling around. She got out of bed and quietly walked down the hallway peeking around the corner and saw her wife humming along to pop and making what looked like brownies?

“Daita?”

~~

When she heard her name Daita’s head whipped around and she faced Aoi looking embarrassed 

“Daita? What are you doing?” Aoi asks

“Uhhhhhh baking?” Daita responds sounding unsure. 

“Oh cool! What are you making?” Aoi asks while perching herself on the counter

“Im making brownies, why are you up?” She responds glancing towards the time

“Its near four am”

“Why are you up making brownies at four am?” Aoi asks looking at Daita over the rim of her glasses. 

“I couldn’t sleep” she says right before the timer he set went off signaling his brownies were done in the oven. She slipped on oven mitts and pulled out the pan setting it on the counter

“Those look amazing!” Aoi says a bit too loudly for four am in the morning. 

“Quiet you’re being to loud, thank you though” she says after a minute. Aoi looks sorry for being loud but Daita doesn’t really mind her wife being loud anymore. 

“Soooo you cant cook but you can bake?” Aoi asks

“They are completely different things Aoi” Daita says as she cuts off a piece of brownie for each of them

“No they aren’t really that different” Daita rolls her eyes at Aoi’s response 

“Different” she says while handing a brownie on a plate to Aoi

“Whatever you say Daita”

**Author's Note:**

> heres the link to my tumblr :]  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hiimfin


End file.
